team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Runo
Runo is a horn shark fish person and is known as being the half-brother of Harmond the Hammer. Prior to his adventuring days, Runo was a soldier in the Meropis army and trained constantly to protect the crown. Shortly after his half brother's exile, Runo was being trained in a secret division of soldiers who possessed unnatural abilities. Runo had the ability to detect the ability of armament in somebody and help unlock it. This ability would come in handy later. Later down the road, The Power Stalkers came to Meropis and while there Runo sensed the ability of armament inside their leader Manic Hyena. As part of his duty he offered to train Manic in the technique and he agreed to train with Runo for one year. Over the course of that one year, Manic told Runo all about his adventures and challenges he faced along the way, the two started to bond and Runo felt envious of Manic. After the training was complete, Manic offered Runo to come with them and see the world, wanting a new sense of adventure, Runo agreed and left with them. Personality Runo is a laid back and relaxed personality. He genuinely likes to take things easy and lie around to relax all day. Runo tries to live with a mellow attitude and loves to laugh or have a good time. Although he is mostly relaxed, Runo is actually well disciplined, thanks to the years of being in the royal army. This pretty much means, when the chips are down and it's time to fight Runo will focus only on the battle and hold nothing back. Unlike his half-brother, Runo has a fondness for land-dwellers and loves to interact with them and when they come to visit Meropis. He has a big brother complex and always wants to be the member the others look up to and can discuss or talk about their problems with. His intelligence is a bit less than average and doesn't understand technology all that much. Strengths and Weaknesses Runo has the the innate ability to sense the potential of armament inside an individual and teach them how to unlock it, however he doesn't posses armament. Runo posses super human strength and endurance, he is capable of lifting four times his own body weight and his body is capable of taking four times the amount of punishment a normal body could. He can perform a move called the "Shark Drill" where he opens his mouth and spins really fast into the opponent shredding their appendage he hits. Being a shark, he has naturally sharp razor teeth and combined with his strong jaw, he is capable of biting through marble. Being a fish person, Runo has the natural connection to water, if he is in water his strength and speed are increased. However, Runo can summon water on his own to encoat one of his appendages to increase the force of his hit. As a condition for having such power in water Runo must always be moist, if he gets too dry he loses most his strength. Runo doesn't carry any weapons, but in his days as a royal guard he constantly wielded a spear. Category:Shark Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Power Stalker